


Moose bites can be pretty nasty

by pseudosmodingium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Dean Hates Witches, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Human Castiel, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pi is not pie, References to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Sam Knows, Witches, bunny trivia, killer bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosmodingium/pseuds/pseudosmodingium
Summary: Virgins are disappearing in Duluth, Minnesota. Sam, Dean and Cas are trying to stop whatever is behind the kidnappings. Their witch friends provide them with a helping hand.Meanwhile, Dean freaks out about having to share a room with Cas and the ex-angel is struggling to figure out why his best friend is acting so strangely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with a lazy Sunday, watching _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. The møøse is to be blamed for this! (mind the trigger word _moose_ )  
> But basically I just wanted to write something with killer bunnies. It’s also slightly Easter-themed, therefore: Happy Easter!  
> Also, I started this before it became clear that the Banes twins are returning. This means that whatever is going to happen on the show soon, never happened here.

Snow is a bitch. Ice water even more. A brief moment of inattentiveness and Dean steps into a puddle of meltwater along the way to the crime scene. The _supposed_ crime scene, because so far they don’t know for sure if there even happened some sort of crime. A woman went missing during her running routine and another jogger discovered blood where she must have come along. It’s not much and would’ve probably gone unnoticed if it weren’t for the snow. The temperature is not even below the freezing point anymore and all evidence will have disappeared in a few hours. Hence Dean’s mishap that resulted in a wet foot.

They were already on their way home from a visit at Jody’s when Sam found reports of a missing sixteen-year-old girl in Duluth, Minnesota. There was no reason to assume she hadn’t just run off but only a few hours later a woman went missing too in the same area, so Dean turned the Impala around and they headed north.

Cas had slept through the night in the backseat, exhausted from his weekend with Claire and her being worried about him now that he was human. The angels wanted him to choose and he chose them. _Him?_ Whomever. They didn’t forcibly take his grace away but helped him extract it from his body. The small crystal container which now holds Cas’s angelic essence is securely locked away in a safe in the depths of the Men of Letters bunker, still accessible for emergencies no-one hopes will ever occur. Only Sam, Dean and Cas know the spell to unlock the safe, similar to the Werther Box but less deadly.

Sam and Cas are talking to a detective while Dean is too busy being anxious about losing a toe to ask questions. Back at the car they decide to split. Dean will drop Sam off at a car rental so he can get around the city on his own and interview the missing girl’s parents while he and Cas are paying the woman’s family a visit.

“Carrie Jones?” Dean asks when Heather Jones’s sister opens the door to their apartment.

She nods slightly. “Yes?”

“FBI, Agents McCafferty and Charlton,” he says as they briefly show her their badges. “You reported your sister Heather missing?”

“Did you find her? Did something happen to her?” Carrie seems like she’s on the edge of panicking.

“No, not yet. But we have a few questions that may help us find her. May we come in for a moment?”

Carrie steps aside and lets them in. It’s a nice apartment, though nothing special. Heather’s sister leads them to the kitchen counter that opens into the living room.

“When did you last see your sister?” Cas asks.

“Yesterday evening, before she went to bed. But I heard her this morning when she left for her run, around six as usual. When she hadn’t returned by eight and didn’t pick up her phone, I started to worry and called the police. They told me it was too early for an investigation. So why are you here?”

Dean doesn’t want to unnecessarily alarm her by mentioning the blood, therefore he just says, “Another person was reported missing in the same area, so he we rather take a look into Heather disappearing as well, just to be on the safe side.”

“Did anything out of the ordinary happen before she left? Did you have a fight or was there a recent break-up?” Now it’s Cas who’s talking to her.

“No, she’s never been interested in something like that.

A relationship, I mean,” she adds when she sees Cas’s questioning look. “And we didn’t fight. Never. I know this sounds like a lie but she’s not only my sister, she’s my best friend and we’ve never had a bigger argument, not even when we were kids.”

“Did she maybe have trouble at work?” Dean asks.

“No, not that I know of. She’s always been friendly with all her colleagues.”

“Was there something else? Have you smelled rotten eggs around here recently, or noticed any cold spots?”

Carrie casts Cas a look as if he’s crazy. Understandable. “What? No. How would rotten eggs be connected to Heather’s disappearance?”

“We just have to ask a lot of questions, some of which may sound weird to you. Protocol,” Dean explains, trying to save the situation. “Thank you for your time. If there’s anything else that comes to your mind or if you hear from Heather, please call us,” he says and hands Carrie his card.

“What do you think?” Cas asks when they’re getting back to the car.

“Honestly, I doubt there’s even a case for us.”

“What do we do now?”

“Breakfast,” Dean says and Cas agrees with him.

Castiel texts Sam their location, so he can join them when he’s done interviewing the other maybe-victim’s parents.

Dean orders eggs and bacon, Cas gets pancakes. Shortly after they’ve been served their food, Sam arrives too.

“Kayla’s parents said she broke up with her boyfriend two weeks ago. They are still good friends, so apparently no hard feelings on the boy’s side,” Sam tells them.

“Maybe he just says that, hoping to get her back,” Dean argues.

“The guy came out as gay shortly after that, so I don’t think it’s like that.”

Sam orders egg white omelet with rye toast and a fruit salad. “What have you got?”

“Nothing,” Dean says.

 

For a change they check into a hotel; anyway, still one on the crappy side. They get two rooms and draw lots by rock-paper-scissors over who gets the single. Sam wins, of course, so Dean’s stuck in a room with Cas. Not that he protests, but he doesn’t trust himself when he’s so close to him, just the two of them in a room for an uncertain number of nights.

It’s only a bit past noon when they’ve settled and Sam has announced to try and hack into Kayla’s social media accounts. Dean should maybe get some sleep as he’s been driving all night but that’s impossible with Cas awake next to him.

“We’re going out for pie,” he says and Cas doesn’t object.

They find a nice place just across the street from their hotel and Dean orders pie à la mode for both of them. “It’s a specialty from here, you know,” he tells Cas proudly.

“Pie with ice cream on top?” Cas doesn’t appear to be as excited over the information as Dean assumed.

“Sure, there are other places that claim this invention, but I’m pretty sure Duluth is the true place of origin. I mean, look at this,” he says with a wide grin on his face, turning his plate around so Cas can see all of its beauty.

“You seem to know a lot about pie,” Cas states.

“As you may know, my favorite holiday, Pie Day, occurred only a few days ago and I thought this was the best day to increase my knowledge of this glorious dish.”

“I remember you eating pie all day long,” Cas says. “You know, March 14th doesn’t actually honor pie, the pastry, but Pi, the irrational number.”

“Don’t ruin the best day of the year for me,” Dean whines. “Shut up now and eat your pie.”

After their sweet distraction, they show up at Sam’s room to look if he’s found anything useful.

“I’ve read her messenger threads and the only one of interest was the one she shared with her ex. Apparently she insinuated they have sex for the first time but when David—that’s his name—finally got what she was hinting at, he told her that, despite his love, he didn’t desire a physical relationship with her. First she thought he wasn’t interested in something like that with anyone, but he had to admit to fantasizing about members of their school’s ice hockey team. We know the rest of the story in which Kayla supported David to come out.”

“And what does this tell us?” Cas asks.

“Other that she’s still a virgin? Nothing.” Dean huffs in annoyance after finishing his conclusion.

“Didn’t Carrie say Heather was never interested in having a relationship? Maybe she’s a virgin, too,” Cas says.

“He’s got a point there. If it’s true, we’re after something that captures virgins,” Sam remarks. “Dragons?”

“We can’t assume anything unless we know for sure,” Dean states.

“Then we have to ask Carrie.”

Dean throws a weirded out look in Cas’s direction. “After you,” he says.

 

They agree that Cas is capable of doing this alone but Dean isn’t willing to leave the Impala to him, particularly when the roads are as slippery as they are today. Sam gives in and hands him the keys of his rental.

“Hello Carrie,” he greets her.

“Agent? I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon again.”

“I just have another question concerning Heather and as it is a rather delicate one, I wanted to have this talk in person.”

Carrie sits down on the sofa, expectantly, signaling Cas to do the same. “You mentioned earlier that she hasn’t ever pursued a committed relationship.” He pauses for a moment before he asks, “Has Heather ever held sexual relations with anyone?”

“Are you asking me if she’s a virgin?” There’s something defensive in her voice.

“I’m certainly not judging. There’s reason to believe someone out there might be targeting people who’ve never had sex.”

“How would they even know that?” Carrie says, more to herself than towards Cas. After a pause and a few deep breaths, she resumes, “Listen, most people fail to comprehend, but that’s just the way she is. She’s not opposed to having a deeper relationship with someone as long as they connect on a spiritual level, but she doesn’t want to have a sexual one and nobody ever understands that. Heather has never had any interest in sex with anyone at all. So, the answer to your question is no, she’s never had sex.”

“I understand,” he says. “Thank you, that’s all I needed to know.” And it wasn’t a lie. Cas truly gets it. When he was an angel he lacked the desire to become intimate with someone in that way. Yes, he’s been in love with Dean for so long, he doesn’t even know anymore when it started, but as he’s never appeared to reciprocate those feelings, the matter of having a sexual relationship hasn’t been on the table anyways. Cas would probably have complied if Dean suggested it, yet he didn’t. He’s never even told Cas that he loves him. Cas knows Dean loves him but he’s not sure to what extent.

The one time Cas was human before, he first experienced some sort of lust. It was more of an impulse back then, something primal, that made him sleep with the reaper. Everything was just so new to him and he didn’t really know how to properly react to her obvious advances. However, his living situation during that time wasn’t ideal so he never had the urge to touch himself when he was alone. But now things have changed.

He has a comfortable bed in his own room in the bunker. He can take soothing showers whenever he wants and he isn’t starving. Sometimes, after he’s switched off the light on his nightstand, something deep in his stomach starts to tingle and he feels the need to let his hand slip below the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Then he begins to stroke and the feeling gets better with every move of his hand, fingers tightening around his erection as his mind involuntarily wanders off to Dean. This happens every time. He imagines it being Dean’s hand that’s touching him, rather than his own. Dean being there, in his bed, holding him, guiding him towards completion as he lovingly whispers words of encouragement into his ear.

Cas shakes his head. He was so lost in his thoughts, he can’t even remember leaving the building and getting inside the car.

Back at the hotel Sam and Dean inform him about their interim research on creatures that feed on virgins. So far they’ve got nothing, besides dragons, some gods and goddesses and certain kinds of vampires which prefer virgin blood over anything else. However, none of those fit their vague profile.

Sam then decides to get them takeout as there’s not much to do right now and Dean and Cas return to their room.

 

“I’ll take a shower,” Dean says as Cas switches on the TV. He collects a set of fresh clothing from his bag and locks the bathroom door behind him.

He can do this—get naked, wash his body and do nothing stupid while he’s in here. Even with only a thin plywood door separating him from Cas. _Don’t think of Cas. Don’t think of Cas._ Dean is forcing his thoughts somewhere else; he needs to picture something unsexy. Something his heart isn’t crying out loud for every time he comes near it.

Surprisingly he manages to get clean without filthy thoughts and a hand wrapped around his dick. Also, he only got slightly hard during his shower which he counts as success.

“Bathroom’s free,” he announces, stepping into the main room, fully dressed again.

Cas is sitting on his bed, socked feet stretched atop the covers, pressing buttons on the remote. “I’ll shower in the morning,” he says.

Fine, then he’ll have at least a few minutes in private to get rid of his morning wood he’s undoubtedly going to have after spending the entire night being crammed into a tiny room with Cas.

Twenty minutes later Sam returns with Chinese food. While eating they talk a little over the background noise from a program that allegedly unravels the true identity of celebrity lizard people. Sam is echoing jokes Jody’s made sometime during the weekend, then Cas tells them about Claire’s revelation to him concerning the ambiguity of vegetable emoticons. Dean laughs with his mouth wide open despite it being full of food to hide his discomfort about Cas’s matter-of-fact explanation that eggplant plus peach equals dick in ass.

After their early dinner Cas finds a more serious documentary to watch and Sam makes himself comfortable on Dean’s bed. He sends his older brother a glare that says _don’t even try to shoo me away_ and Dean helplessly looks over to Cas who in response scoots away from the middle of his bed and pats the unoccupied side of the mattress with his left hand. Dean is too exhausted to even freak out a little or to start an argument with Sam, so he sits down and leans his back against the headboard of Cas’s bed.

He gets startled by Sam noisily yawning out that he’s going to bed. Dean realizes he has fallen asleep on Castiel’s shoulder and discovers a wet spot where he drooled on the other’s shirt.

“You should turn in, too. You didn’t get any sleep last night,” Cas says softly, so Dean gets up to get into his own bed. He feels so drowsy that he hardly makes it out of his clothes but manages somehow. Before he drifts off he’s half-consciously aware of someone pulling the covers up to his chest and smooth knuckles brushing over his cheek.

In the morning he gets woken up by Cas’s warm hand on his shoulder. “Dean? Time to get up. There’s been another abduction. This time we have a witness.” Cas smells of shampoo and toothpaste. Dean cracks an eye open to take a look at his watch and sees it’s already nine. He can’t remember the last time he slept that long.

They divide again, Sam inspecting the, for once, actual crime scene, Cas and Dean interrogating the witness at the police station.

Before talking to the witness they get a quick input on the missing person’s profile. Finn Connors, twenty years old, computer science student at UMD; got abducted around midnight while in company of a friend.

The young man toys nervously with the sleeve of his hoodie. Dean sits down at the opposite of him while Cas positions himself behind him, one hand resting on the back of Dean’s chair.

“Jordan, is it?” The boy nods shyly. “Can you tell us what happened last night?”

“Why don’t you ask the other cops? I already told them,” he says. Red-rimmed eyes are highlighting his otherwise pale face.

“We’d like to hear it from you,” Dean says, trying to be empathic. Sam’s usually the one dealing with traumatized witnesses—his brother is just so much better at this.

Jordan takes a deep breath before he starts. “We were at a friend’s house playing video games. We left for our dorm around midnight. When we were halfway there we heard a rustling from the bushes and then someone threw, like, an egg or so in front of Finn’s feet. I don’t think it was a real egg because it didn’t crack. An egg-shaped stone maybe. And then there was,” he gulps, eyes wide in shock, “a rabbit.”

“A rabbit?” Dean says, probably a bit too loud, so he lowers his voice before he resumes, “eggs and a rabbit—are you telling me your friend got abducted by the Easter bunny?”

“That thing attacked me!” he yelps, holding up a band-aided hand as proof. “And when I finally got it off me, Finn was gone.”

“So, you got assaulted...by a rabbit,” Dean repeats, still trying to make sense of Jordan’s story.

“Maybe it was a rabid animal,” Cas offers for consideration.

Jordan’s face falls as he lets out a whine. “Can I get out of here now? I think I should see a doctor and get a shot.”

They thank Jordan for his time and leave the station to meet up with Sam.

“So, what do you think we’re dealing with here?” Dean says as he unlocks the Impala. “If he’s not exaggerating, the thing went full on Rabbit of Caerbannog on him.”

“I understand that reference,” Cas informs him and smiles, then adds, “I haven’t heard of rabbits attacking people. At least not in a supernatural context. President Jimmy Carter was once attacked by a swamp rabbit.” Dean doesn’t even feel the need to comment on that.

 

Sam tells them to meet him at a diner near the crime scene. Dean is surprised to see two familiar faces in his company.

“Hey guys! Look who I found at the crime scene,” Sam says.

The twins stand up, Alicia gives him a hug, Max pats him on the back, then they turn their friendly gazes towards Cas.

“Alicia, Max, this is our friend Castiel—Cas,” Sam introduces them. “Cas, these are Alicia and Max Banes. They are hunters too, as well as witches…good witches.”

“Castiel? The angel?” Alicia blurts out excitedly.

“Uhm…” Cas starts, sheepishly looking over to Dean for support.

“Former angel,” Dean rectifies.

“Nice to meet you,” Cas says then, reaching out a hand to shake. Alicia shyly accepts it. “I’ve never met an angel before,” she tells him.

“Former,” Cas murmurs.

After Alicia has let go of his hand, her brother grips it too, tightly. “Pleasure,” he says.

“Well, why don’t we all just sit down and order some food. I’m starving,” Dean suggests in order to ease the awkward mood.

The waitress comes to take their orders and Sam begins to speak as soon as she’s out of earshot. “I couldn’t find anything of importance at the scene but then I spotted these two from afar. Would you like to tell them the rest?” he asks Alicia.

“Of course,” she says. “You were right about your suspicion that whatever you’re hunting is after virgins. However, there aren’t any dragons around. What, or rather who we’re chasing here is a witch.”

“A witch?” Dean says. He hates witches…evil witches. God, he hates them so much, their association with Rowena didn’t change that.

“Yes. Her name is Frida.”

“You know her?”

“She’s got history with our mom. Frida tried to kill her once. We’ve been after her ever since but she’s almost impossible to find.”

Then Max takes over. “There’s this ritual she performs every twelve years that makes her stay young and alive. It has to be held on the spring equinox which is tonight. She needs four virgins for it, four blood sacrifices, but as far as we know she’s only got three.”

“Which means she’ll capture the last one tonight,” Sam remarks.

“Exactly. As soon as she’s got hold of the fourth virgin she’ll start the ritual,” Max says.

“Our witness told us about a rabbit and eggs. Do you know anything about those?” Dean asks.

“The eggs are crystals. The egg-shape is a symbol for fertility. She uses a spell to hold the virgins captive in those until the ritual.”

“How does she even find the virgins?” Cas asks, speaking for the first time after their introduction.

“The rabbits can smell them,” Max says.

“So there are more?”

“There are two rabbits. Frida surrounds herself with all that is associated with fertility. The ritual produces a fetus in her womb which she nourishes from. She steals its life energy away to obtain youth and beauty.”

Dean makes a grimace. “That’s disgusting.”

“So she kinda makes a baby without a father?” Sam asks, confused.

“According to ancient belief rabbits are capable of immaculate conception,” Cas states, “those animals were deemed hermaphrodites.”

“Precisely,” Max says, obviously impressed by Cas’s knowledge, and Dean doesn’t like the way Max looks at him. “The ritual originates in this belief. People thought rabbits could reproduce without virginity loss. That’s what she needs the virgins’ blood for.”

“Also, the rabbits are her familiars,” Alicia adds.

Great. Just great. They have a night ahead of them in the course of which Dean will probably freeze his ass off. There’s still snow and he presumes it won’t be more than 15 degrees as soon as the sun’s gone down. And then he’ll have to deal with completely sick magic. The killer bunnies are only the tip of the iceberg.

 

They stock up on beer and snacks afterwards and return to their hotel, along with the Banes twins. Alicia and Sam soon retreat to his room because he’s interested in all the witchy stuff she’s educated on. Cas, too, is curious about some of the spells Alicia’s already briefly mentioned at the diner, so it’s just Dean and Max remaining in the bigger room.

Both men take a sip from their beers, Dean sits on the edge of his bed, Max is facing him from his seat on one of the chairs.

“So, how long have you been together?” he says.

“What—who are you talking about?” Dean replies, stumbling over each word as he’s taken aback by the question.

“You and Cas, of course” Max clarifies.

Dean’s ears become burning hot and he’s pretty sure Max notices his embarrassment. “We’re not…together.”

“Oh, it’s just a casual thing then. Didn’t think you were just bangin’… I mean, the way you two look at each other and how you glared at me when I admired his understanding of the matter we discussed at the diner—”

Despite taking a big gulp from his drink, Dean’s mouth feels unbelievably dry. He’s too flabbergasted to interrupt Max’ lamentation about his supposed involvement with Cas and needs to swallow a few times before he’s able to speak again.

“No no no no, you’re seeing this completely wrong. Cas and I, we’re not,” he’s gesturing wildly with his arms, “at all. We’re just friends. Best friends. He’s family.”

Max doesn’t seem very convinced. “Why do you even assume I’m into guys?”

“Dude, I know we haven’t spent much time together in one room, but my gaydar practically went through the roof the first time we met. I know the majority of hunters still isn’t exactly open-minded and maintains this lifestyle of hyper-masculinity, but let me tell you, things are changing. I even know a married couple—”

“Cesar and Jesse,” Dean throws in.

“Yeah! Didn’t think you knew them.” Max slides a bit closer with his chair. “So you see this isn’t a taboo anymore in the hunter’s world.”

“I know,” Dean says, looking down at his hands. “It’s just… I’m not really relationship material. I mean, I’ve tried a couple of times but it always ended badly. I don’t want Cas to realize how much of a failure I am with interpersonal stuff.”

“Dean.” Max is striking an earnest tone. “If the stories I’ve heard about you are true and he is the angel who pulled you out of hell, then he’s already seen you at your worst.”

Dean gives Max a nod to show it’s been exactly like that.

“And apparently he’s stayed by your side ever since. So why are you afraid of this? I don’t think your worries are justified.”

Max has a good point there. Still, Dean feels insecure about whether he should give into his feelings for Cas.

“As I’ve told you before, he looks at you with the same love-struck eyes you make when he’s around. He’s completely gone on you.”

As if on cue, this is the moment Cas reenters their room. He looks weary and immediately heads for the beer.

“Spell book’s not interesting anymore?” Dean asks.

“We didn’t really get around to talking about the spells. Alicia appeared to be more into questioning me about what it was like to be an angel.”

Max laughs softly, like he thinks that’s a typical thing for her to do. “I apologize for my sister.”

“I can get behind her inquisitiveness. I guess I would react similarly if I were in her position.”

Cas takes a seat next to Dean who’s franticly aware of their closeness being observed thoroughly by Max.

“As you’ve already had plenty of opportunity speaking about being an angel, I’d like to ask you how life as a human is treating you,” Max says.

“It’s good, I think. My biggest fear was of being powerless and vulnerable but then I realized I often was both as an angel as well—sometimes _because_ I was an angel.” Dean flinches as he remembers Cas almost dying from the wound caused by Michael’s lance. “Angels can’t taste food properly, or dream, and I’m happy to now be able to enjoy all the different flavors of various dishes and drinks and to explore the worlds my subconscious takes me when I’m sleeping.”

 

Cas notices the glimpses Max aims at Dean. He can’t grasp their meaning but is sure they’re not intended to be flirtatious.

“I’ll provide the others with some more beer,” he says, leaving the room somehow hurriedly with half a six-pack.

They don’t talk for a while, just sipping their drinks. Cas isn’t uncomfortable with the silence, he relishes the peacefulness in the room. It won’t last long though; they still have a witch to kill tonight.

“Uh, Cas,” Dean starts hoarsely. He clears his throat, opens his mouth as if to speak, then takes another sip from his beer.

“What did you and Max talk about?” Cas asks instead.

Dean presses his lips together and raises his eyebrows. “Not much,” he says. “Stories other hunters tell about us. Our friendship with an angel…just…stuff, you know.”

“I see,” Cas replies. He senses Dean’s tenseness.

Dean is still looking at him, the gaze on his otherwise absent expression lingers on his lips.

“The air in here’s a bit stuffy, don’t ya think,” he says all of a sudden, basically jumps of the bed and walks over to the window and cracks it open. A cold draft creeps into the room and hits Cas’s face.

Dean rests one hand on the windowsill as he stares down on the street, the other one still holding the beer. He jerks under Cas’s touch as he puts a hand on his back.

“You’re going to catch a cold standing there. It’s freezing outside,” Cas scolds him as if he’s talking to a child. He shuts the window again and gently spins Dean around by his shoulders. Then he takes the beer from him and puts it down on the windowsill, his own as well.

He can see a flash of fear in Dean’s eyes, so he moves slow as he cups his check with his left hand and Dean’s hands land on Cas’s hips. He’s not sure if this is going too far but Cas thinks Dean’s lack of protest is a good sign. “Dean,” he speaks softly.

His fingertips are tingling where they meet Dean’s skin. Cas can feel his breath on his palm and Dean’s grip tightens as he inches closer into his personal space.

Muffled laughter resonates through the hallway, quickly getting louder, and Dean draws away from him, snatches his beer and proceeds to bring some distance between them.

The door opens and Cas watches Alicia hit her brother’s arm, playfully. “You brat,” she says and chuckles. Sam is snickering too behind them.

“Hey guys,” Max cheers, “hope we’re not interrupting anything.” He winks at Dean and Dean turns away, busying himself with his beer.

Cas is not sure what would have happened if Sam and the Banes’ hadn’t come back so soon. Would they have kissed? Or talked? Just held each other, quietly, listening to the other’s breathing? He isn’t really sure what he hoped to achieve by his approach either. It simply felt right to do this now. Dean avoids looking at him.

They make a plan on how to take out the witch and her familiars and to save her captives. Alicia and Max tell stories about their upbringing, anecdotes that amuse them and make the time go by quicker. Sam and Dean share their most bizarre adventures, like the one time they ended up in a parallel universe in which they were actors who only portrayed Sam and Dean on a TV show. Dean says the actor who played Castiel was a total dick and he’s glad the real Cas is different. Cas hears this story for the first time. “Even your sense of fashion is better than this guy’s. I mean, now that you’re out of the trench coat,” he says.

Actually, Cas had a little help with that. When he became human he had to stop wearing the same suit day in, day out. Mary took him clothes shopping then and Cas thinks she made some really good choices for him. Basically, his new wardrobe mirrors the Winchesters’, but he also has a few items that stand out. His chocolate brown leather jacket for instance. Cas finds it appealing how this item makes him look and he’s noted how Dean reacts when he wears it. His eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open, like a dog looking at a juicy piece of meat. He doesn’t have the jacket with him though, it’s too cold for that.

Time passes and eventually they leave for the park the witch is supposed to appear tonight. They split into two groups as they don’t know where exactly Frida will seize her final victim and hold the ritual. Cas and Dean head down one path, Sam, Alicia and Max the other.

“Why rabbits?” Dean asks, keeping his voice down. “I mean, what have they ever done to anyone that witches always screw with them?”

“They’re not actual animals, Dean. They’re familiars—they can take a human form,” Cas says.

“I know, but—” He falls silent. “Did you hear that?” he whispers and reaches for his gun.

Cas wants to ask “what?” but before he can say it, something hastens towards him, then one of the rabbits rams its sharp teeth through his jeans into his calf. He screams and Dean tries to get it off of him but is attacked, too, by the second familiar.

 

Honestly, Sam is relieved that he ran into Max and Alicia. Not only have they been helpful telling him what…who they’re after and he’s grateful for their support, as five hunters are always better than three, but also do they give him a break from being the third wheel. Dean and Cas may not have noticed, but he definitely is. During the weekend he had Jody, and Cas was too occupied trying to play stepfather for Claire so it didn’t bother him then. However, at home, in the car and on other hunts he’s constantly an involuntary witness to his brother and their best friend performing this obscure dance around each other. He’s tried giving them some alone time to work things out, yet every time he returned things were as they had been before, the two idiots not having made any steps forward.

Once he attempted talking to them, separately, and crash-landed gloriously. Either they’re both oblivious to the other’s feelings, or they’re just cowards who can’t get their heads out of their asses. Cas didn’t seem to grasp what he was implying and Dean shouted him down the moment he sensed where the conversation was going. Sure, he could have told Cas, “my brother is in love with you, you moron!” but he can’t do all the talking on his brother’s behalf. Dean has got to use his own, actual words.

Also, it’s cool to have witch friends. Not merely situational allies, like Rowena, who’ll try and stab you as soon as you turn your back on them. The Men of Letters have gathered all kinds of magic but mostly their records only touch on a certain subject, showing a selection of the major spells or listing individual formulas regarding a certain topic. Sam would like to garner more detailed information on one specific tradition and learn to understand the logic within. So far, Alicia has been enthusiastic to help him with that.

“Hey, what’s this?” she says and walks towards the bushes bordering the path. She picks up a small, sparkly purse. “Guess Frida’s got her fourth and final victim.”

“Looks like it,” Max agrees and raises a pepper spray can off the ground. “It’s unused,” he notes.

Suddenly they hear someone screaming, then another person cries out loud. They start running towards the noise, down the pathway Dean and Cas were taking. “Dean!” Sam shouts. His brother is trapped on his back by a dark-haired woman and fiddles with his gun but his arm is held down. Cas is lying on the ground, a few feet away from them, next to a motionless rabbit, his leg is bleeding. Max rushes to help him while Sam hurries to free Dean from the woman’s grip. He tries to pull her away but ends up on his back himself, the familiar now on him. Her eyes are red, revealing bloodthirst, two sharp teeth daring to sink into his flesh. Sam moves faster. He fires his gun and a bullet hits her head.

“Luna, no!” A woman’s shriek echoes in his ear as the figure above him slumps and morphs into a rabbit. He pushes the dead animal off his chest and quickly gets back onto his feet.

“What have you done, you useless mortal!” The witch’s face is framed by black curls. A moss green cloak is draped around her shoulders, mostly hiding the white dress beneath.

“Where are the virgins, Frida?” It’s Alicia who has stepped between them.

“You killed Ida and Luna. You will pay for that,” she threatens. “After I’ve finished the ritual.” She throws some powder onto the ground and with a _bang_ she’s gone.

Alicia glances back at Sam who is already by his brother’s side. “Dean, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a few scratches. And my entire backside it wet. I hate winter,” he replies as he pulls himself into an upright position on Sam’s arm. “Apart from that I’m good.”

“Cas?” Dean says then.

Castiel is awake, which is a good sign, Max’ arm is supporting him to sit up. “It hurts but I’m okay.”

“We gotta patch you up,” Dean says.

“What about the witch? She’ll kill the virgins,” Alicia reminds them.

“She’s right,” Max agrees. “Sam, you go with her. I’ll help Dean with Cas. You think you’ll manage without me.”

Sam nods. “Let’s go!”

They don’t exactly know where they’re going but they seem to have chosen the right path because soon Alicia spots a fire. “There she is.”

“You stay behind while I distract her,” he says and begins to run.

“Stop it!” he shouts, pointing his gun at Frida, shortly before she can slit the first victim’s throat. All four of them are placed around the fire, one virgin each for north, east, south and west.

“Do you really think you can stop me with this thing?” She sounds amused.

“Witch killing bullets,” Sam explains, smugly. Frida stiffens visibly but says, “they won’t work on me.”

“Wanna try?”

Now her bluff fails completely. She gets up, slowly, holding up the knife. “I could show you, you know, how this ritual works. You could stay young and alive forever. Untouched by Death’s cold fingers.”

“Yeah…been there, done that. No, thanks.”

“Oh, boy,” she’s drawing out the words, enticingly, as she speaks. “When I was your age I thought very much alike. But things change. You’ll realize you’re getting old and you’re going to die. Nothing of you will be left. You’ll be unappealing and eventually forgotten.”

“I doubt that Sam Winchester will ever be forgotten.” The witch turns her head to look who spoke that. “That’s for trying to kill my mom,” Alicia says and pulls the trigger.

“Wow, thanks for the compliment,” Sam says as he steps up to the dead witch.

“It’s true,” she replies and smiles. “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem. I hope this means you’re letting me borrow your spell book.”

“You’ve earned it.”

They wake up the four victims who have been unconscious the whole time and make sure they’re okay. Dean and Cas go ahead with Heather Jones and take her home to her sister while Sam and the Banes’ take care of the others.

 

Cas has stayed in the car as walking isn’t easy for him right now, so Dean hurries with the Jones sisters, declining their invitation for tea. “Let’s get you back to the hotel. I need to clean your wound properly.”

He disinfects the bite with whiskey, Cas sitting on the edge of his bed, Dean on the opposite on a chair, the injured leg resting on his lap. “There you go,” he says as he finishes the bandage.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas answers and places a hand on Dean’s knee.

Dean quickly withdraws from the touch and gently puts Cas’s leg down. “No problem, man.”

He is facing away from Cas. “You should get some rest.”

They’re both already out of their wet jeans and only in their underwear and shirts. “Could you help me get into bed?” Cas asks and starts to tug at his T-shirt.

Dean just stares at his naked torso after he has taken it off, paralyzed, like he’s been struck by lightning. He clears his throat. “Of course.” Cas feels Dean’s fingers dig into his bare skin as he helps him up. Dean pulls back the covers and carefully lays him down. He remains bowed over Cas who has his arms stretched out around his shoulders to keep him in place.

“Cas, I—” he begins. His back is starting to ache from his current position.

“Kiss me, Dean,” Cas says and Dean complies without hesitation.

Dean’s stomach feels like it’s filled with helium, about to lift him off the floor. He kisses Cas hungrily; he hadn’t noticed how much he has been starving before, starving because of the lack of this, Castiel’s lips on his, their tongues twisting under passion-filled breaths.

Dean is dragged on top of him, mindfully avoiding pressure on Cas’s wound. “Love you,” Cas murmurs between kisses, and yes, Dean would definitely be floating below the ceiling now if Cas’s hands weren’t clasping at his back. “Off,” he demands, impatient, and hauls Dean’s T-shirt over his head. He’s going to burst now that the interfering fabric is gone.

A thumb brushes Castiel’s nipple, his lips devote their attention to Cas’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone. Dean can feel Cas’s erection poking his hipbone. He rocks his own hard-on down against the other’s thigh, eliciting moans from both of them.

“Dean!” Cas whines. “I want…” He doesn’t finish the request.

“What do you want?” Dean asks, kneading his fingers into the flesh of Cas’s waist.

“Feel you, Dean.” The words come out strangled.

Dean slips a finger under the waistband of Cas’s boxer briefs. “Is this okay?” he asks. “Do you want me to take them off?”

“Please,” he draws out the vowels, “yes! Do it!” and Dean pulls them off. Cas is naked now from head to toe and Dean is mesmerized by how beautiful the sight is. He says it. “You’re so beautiful,” and he kisses him on the lips.

“Yours too,” Cas says and Dean’s underwear is gone on the instant.

“May I touch you?” he asks, politely as ever, and Dean gives his consent. At first, Cas is shy, the contact his hand makes is light, but Dean wraps his fingers around his to signal him it’s okay to grip him tighter. A low growl escapes his throat and Cas becomes more daring as he begins to pump Dean’s cock.

“Wait,” Dean says.

Cas quickly pulls his hand back. “Did I hurt you?” he asks, abashed, about to crouch under him.

“No,” Dean hurries to reply. “No, don’t worry, Cas. I just wanted to change my position.” Fortunately, Cas relaxes under him and Dean strokes his cheek to make it clear that he did nothing wrong.

He lies down between Cas’s legs and makes sure their dicks are pressed between their stomachs, touching. Without further questions Cas wraps his legs around his waist, strong thighs helping Dean to keep his balance and pulling him even closer. He begins to move.

“Is this good?”

“Yeees,” Cas sighs and gently, but with intent, nudges his heels into Dean’s back, indicating him to pick up a faster pace.

They keep up their kissing while their groins rub together in a steady rhythm.

Dean can feel Cas tense gradually in his arms, so he increases his speed. He wants to make Cas feel good, loved. Soon Cas’s breathing stills and slick warmth spreads between their stomachs. Dean is thankful for the smoothness Cas’s come provides and, after a few more thrusts, follows with his own orgasm, a content smile on his lips.

He rolls to Cas’s side and asks, “you okay?”

“Very much,” Cas replies, still trying to catch his breath.

Dean kisses him, before he says, “be right back,” and rushes to the bathroom. He cleans himself, then dampens a towel to wipe the result of their activities off Cas as well. When he’s done, he throws the towel towards the open bathroom door and misses by far.

“Hey Cas.” There’s a wide grin on his face.

“Yes Dean?”

“Love you too,” he says and presses his lips against Cas’s once more.

They continue to make out lazily for some time and in the morning Dean can’t remember falling asleep.

Somehow, they manage to talk Sam into visiting Donna, alone, as they’re already in her area.

“Two hours away is not exactly her area,” he says but then Cas takes Dean’s hand and smiles, and Sam understands. “I’ll give you two days,” and with their head start the couple rushes to pack their stuff and start the eleven-hour drive home.

Forty-eight hours should be enough time to do whatever they couldn’t do last night and Dean can’t wait to feel the angel—and for him Cas will always be _his_ angel—inside him and the other way around.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you throw rocks at me, please keep in mind that meta-Misha was supposed to be a dick.  
> I know this should be called _Bunny bites can be pretty nasty_ but then I’d miss out on the Monty Python reference. And The Moose can bite too.


End file.
